justdancefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Just Dance Wiki:Zasady
Jeśli jesteś na Just Dance Wiki, musisz przestrzegać zasady i przepisy prawne. This is pretty long but here they are. If you don't follow them, you get the punishment. Further rules may be added should the need arise. Cursing * If you curse multiple times at other users, you get a 2 week ban. ** If you curse more after that you get an 5 month ban. *** After that, you are banned for 5 years. * Censored swearing is allowed, as long as it does not seek to offend any person. So-called "morally-debatable" words which are exempted include damn, hell, bitch, heck, ass (not an uncensored assh***), crap ''and drug euphemisms. In articles, censorship of uncovered file names should be kept to a minimal, even if there are very explicit words. Harassment * If you keep harassing users, you get a 3-6 month ban. ** If you keep doing it, you get an infinite ban. * If users complain of harassment, the matter will be looked into. If the plaintiff is found guilty, he will be blocked based on the severity of the offense(s) committed. Explicit Content ''This section relates to sexual content and pornography, as well as shock sites. * If you have pornography of any sort as your profile picture, you get an infinite ban until you change your picture. * If you upload sexually explicit material to the Wiki, you will be blocked for a year. * If you upload a link to a shock site with the intent to scare on chat, you will be blocked for up to 24 hours, depending on the severity of the offense. ** Repeated offenders may find themselves infinitely blocked from chat. * If you upload a link to a shock site in article comments or on Message Walls, the comment will be edited or removed and a warning will be issued. ** Repeat offenders may find themselves blocked, with the duration depending on the severity of the offense. * Explicit music videos are permitted, as long as they are related to Wiki content. Otherwise, the case will be looked into. Inappropriate Names * If you create an account with a inappropriate name, you get an infinite ban. Multiple Accounts * If you create an account after you have gotten blocked, both accounts get a 5 year ban. False Info * If you post false info, you get a 3 month ban. Only official information is permitted. Leaked information isn't unauthorized, but if it turns out to be fake, and is published by the same person multiple times, the ban will be imposed. ** After that, you get a infinite ban. Fan Content * Fan Content alone will not earn you an official warning, but it will get you advice against posting new fan content in article comment sections. They remain free-to-post on virtually every other platform besides the main article (see False Info, above) and their comment sections. ** However, repeated counts of posting fan content, even after multiple advice non-warnings, a count of defiance may be implemented. Admin * If you keep pestering a staff member for administrative powers, you get a 1 month ban. Blogs * If you are posting multiple blog posts that don't make sense, you get a 1 week ban and all those blogs will be removed. * Blogs may also be removed if it fulfils other deletion criteria. A warning will not be issued, but the blogs will be closed. Imitation * If you imitate a user, you get a 1 year ban. * If you try to get a user in trouble by imitating them, you will get an infinite ban. Pages * If you keep making pages that should have instead been blogs, even after they have been deleted, you get a 2 year ban. Spamming * If you are spamming the chat you get a kick. ** If the offense persists, offenders may find themselves blocked depending on the severity. * If you are spamming unnecessary edits, you will get a 2 month ban. Edits * If you post art of a dancer(s) on a song page, the image will be removed and you will get a warning. Only official concept art is allowed. * Don't go badge farming, this means to only edit pages for the sake of earning badges. If you get caught doing it, you will be blocked for a week. * Don't post fake info on pages, if you do, you will get blocked for 1 month and our rollbacks will undo everything that the person has removed. * Don't delete any important information on any page, if you do, you will get blocked for 2 months and our rollbacks will do undo anything that the person has removed. Leaked Information * All supposedly "leaked" content must be backed up with a citation. If you are unsure as to how to create a citation, leave the link to the proof in the comment section so that someone can add the citation. Music * Music is only permitted on Message Walls and on Profile Pages. If you really must put music elsewhere, Autoplay and Hide 'must '''be disabled. Failing to do so on multiple occasions will result in a warning. Editing Userpages * You are only allowed to edit your own userpage. However, if a user has granted you permission to edit ''their userpage, you are allowed to do so as long as you comply with Wiki policy and rules. Adding potentially defaming, slanderous or libelous content, or causing other forms of damage to the page, will earn you a warning. Defiance * If you persist with an act that goes against Wiki rules, even after several warnings, you get a first ban based on the severity of the offenses. If you fail to change after the ban has expired, you will get an infinite ban. Ban Minimum * The minimum ban duration is 48-72 hours, and is imposed at the administrators' discretion.